The present invention relates to a multi-section golf practice mat and more particularly pertains to simulating multiple surfaces that a golfer must hit off of during a round of golf.
Many golf shots require the golfer to swing the golf club such that the head of the club passes through and downwardly of the golf ball position to take a divot out of the ground. Most golf practice facilities utilize rubber mats with artificial turf thereon to hit the golf ball off. This artificial turf provides very little give which in turn does not contribute to the practicing of golf shots in realistic practice settings. Most of the artificial turf used is of a single grade thereby providing very little variety in terms of a golf shot. Additionally, after numerous uses, the artificial turf becomes excessively worn whereby the use of the turf for golfing purposes is minimized.
The present invention seeks to provide a golf mat whereby simulated grass is used and can be easily replaced once it is worn down. Additionally, the golf mat is provided with different grades of grass to simulate the rough, fairway, and fringe of a standard golf course thereby providing a more realistic practice area.
The use of golf simulation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf simulation devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of simulating the game of golf are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,580 to Hammon discloses a grass-like golf mat for use at a driving range. U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,052 to Miller discloses a golf mat for practicing shots with the feel of natural turf.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multi-section golf practice mat for simulating multiple surfaces that a golfer must hit off of during a round of golf.
In this respect, the multi-section golf practice mat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating multiple surfaces that a golfer must hit off of during a round of golf.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved multi-section golf practice mat which can be used for simulating multiple surfaces that a golfer must hit off of during a round of golf. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.